


Virgil's Bad Day - ficlet

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, pain mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Today is awful.. But Virgil has people who love him.





	Virgil's Bad Day - ficlet

Today was just bad.

Virgil had woken up feeling every definition of the word. His head was pounding, his joints were aching, and on top of that he was fairly sure he was getting sick. Rolling over in his bed and trying to go back to sleep, he hoped that sleep would magically make the pain go away. He wasn’t really confident that it would, but sleeping would be better than being awake at least.  
  
He tossed and turned in his sheets for what felt like an eternity. His head felt like it was splitting and the pain was causing him to lose focus. Virgil was momentarily grounded by a very quiet knock on his door.

“Hmm?” He managed, looking vaguely toward where he believed the door was. It gently opened, letting soft light into the dark bedroom. He wasn’t sure who was there, but whoever it was softly stepped into the room and tenderly placed a hand on his forehead. Virgil’s temperature was definitely not where it should have been.

Virgil vaguely realized that whoever it was had gently placed their arms under his back and behind his knees and had carefully scooped him into their arms. He instinctively curled into them, the broad chest, strong arms, and familiar smell of warm leather brought a single word into his still pounding mind.

 _Roman_.

He could feel himself being carried down the stairs, his headache preventing him from opening his eyes. His body came in contact with something soft, he had to assume the couch. Virgil could feel that he was laying with his head in someone’s lap. He felt Roman’s presence fade away as new hands were very gently touching him. Softer, smaller hands. They slowly ran through his hair and across his scalp, gently massaging pressure points as they went. He felt lips softly brush his forehead. Virgil breathed in deeply as some of the pain began to subside. The feeling of comfort and love was completely enveloping him, giving him no doubts about who was doting on him.

_Patton._

After a short while of Patton’s gentle scalp massage, Virgil felt another pair of hands slowly grab his feet and begin to softly massage them as well. He wasn’t sure how he could tell the difference between the gentle hands in his hair and the precise ones on his feet, but there was a distinct contrast. He could feel the methodic motions and meticulous attention to detail as every square inch of both of his feet were given identical care. Virgil felt a small smile form on his face, his first one of the day as mind supplied the third name.

_Logan._

Virgil snuggled his head a little further into Patton’s lap, happily feeling like he could finally, actually doze off. Neither Logan or Patton stopped their gentle attention, just pausing for a split second to allow Virgil to get comfortable once more. He felt Roman slide a warm compress under his lower back and then settle with his back up against the couch. As he found himself drifting off he could just barely hear Roman singing a lullaby under his breath.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
